


Online Dating

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Crossover, F/M, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot Twists, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A man runs into his best friend's mom on online dating.Kyle Spencer/Sally Mckenna crossover relationshipSally Mckenna = Kyle Spencers friend's mom
Relationships: Kyle Spencer/"Hypodermic" Sally Mckenna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Online Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts).



Online dating was weird, and he had dated a lot of weird chicks. Like seriously a lot...

There was the chick with the sock puppet. Thats right, an honest to god sock puppet. The date had started out pretty well, they had laughed, they had joked and he was pretty sure he was going to get laid when she had invited him back to her house for "coffee". Then sometime between making out and the bedroom, just when things were headed in the right direction, out came the fucking sock puppet. She even did an insane little voice when she made it talk. What was worse than trying to get him to kiss it was when she had tried to make it give him a blow job. Though he supposed that given that it was a sock puppet it would actually be a hand job, but the point was that it was weird. He had beat a hasty retreat and she had seemed confused and angry that he hadn't called her back for a second date...

Then there was the chick with the cats, like 50 of them, all crammed into one tiny house. She too had seemed like a quiet, down to earth girl, until they had gotten home and she had let her crazy out. Man had that house stunk. Though to be fair he still fucked her, though it was weird having the cats in the same room... but she had insisted after all. He hadn't called her back for another date either...

He was starting to lose faith in the dating scene. Every girl he met had some kind of issue. Though at times he wondered if maybe that said as much about him as about them... At any rate he railed about the dating scene to his best friend at every opportunity, and being single there were a lot of them.

They had been friends since they were in diapers, even their moms were friends. He was the one person that he could tell anything to. The one person that he trusted more than anyone else in the world. They had bragged to each other about their first female conquests, and fought like cats and dogs when it turned out to be the same girl. But in the end they were always together.

So on another friday night, like he always did, his friend listened to him rant and then suggested that they assault some german fortresses in their favorite video game. It was during a break in the wave of Nazi zombies, as he waited for his turn, he started to surf idly through the dating app that he used most often. He liked it because he got an alert every time someone looked at his profile, though he never understood why anyone did when the only picture he had up at the moment was of his enormous cock. He used this picture in particular partly because he was proud of his cock, but mostly because he didn't think anyone would actually message him with that as his only picture, and since he wanted to take a break this seemed like a convenient way to drive people off until he was ready. So he was shocked when he got an alert that he had a new message waiting.

"I like your cock..." the message said, followed by a winking face. He was shocked, and more than slightly amused.

He surfed back to her profile to check her out. The first thing he saw that she was older than him, much older than him. To the point that she could actually be his mother. She looked familiar in her profile picture but she had her hair back and rather large sunglasses on which made it difficult to identify her. What really caught his attention however was that she had the most perfect pair of tits he had ever seen, and they exposed for the world to see on her profile picture. If he were to be honest he hardly looked at her face, as captivated as he was by her breasts.

"Thanks, you are pretty hot!" he messaged back. What happened next froze his blood, he heard the sound of a cell phone alert from the next room. Not just any cell phone alert, but one that was unique to the dating program he used, he had heard it often enough to recognize it. At first he played it off, trying to convince himself that it must have been a coincidence. He quickly navigated back to her profile page and stared more intently at her profile picture. She wasn't just familiar; she was his best friends mom...

Now a good friend would have closed the app right then and there, they would have left it at that, no harm done. After all she didn't know who he was at this point so he could escape and block her without worrying about it. But if he was honest with himself, he was not a good friend, and he had been fighting the hots for his friends mom for a really long time. He was pretty shocked that she was even on this site, since it was well known for being a place people came for easy sex and he had always thought she was kind of conservative. He paged through a few of her other pictures and they consisted of a few more shots of her tits and a close up of her pussy, which was groomed to perfection.

He knew that she was interested, though she didn't know who he was yet. But he was determined that he would make her his no matter what. He was also determined that his friend would never find out.

His phone chimed again as another message came in. "Thank's ;-) You want to meet up sometime?" she said. "Mrs. Mckenna... it's me Kyle" he wrote back. His pulse raced as he waited for her response and the seconds seemed to drag out into eternity. "I know... Come to the living room...". It was at this point that he considered how lucky it was that heart problems didn't run in his family, because if they had he probably would have dropped dead on the spot. He wasn't sure how she knew it was him, though he supposed she might have figured it out from the chiming of their phones the way he had.

He pulled a feeble excuse out of thin air as he got ready to make his escape. "Hey I am going to go fix myself something to eat, you can take my turn I will be right back." He said to his friend, he prayed that he wouldn't want to come along, and his prayers were quickly rewarded when his friend grunted an acknowledgement. He made good his escape, moving with perhaps more haste than was seemly, but when Nazi zombies were concerned his friend was all but oblivious.

With the sound of his nervous blood pounding in his ears he made his way to the living room. He almost lost his nerve when the object of his affection patted the cushion beside her in a wordless invitation to join her on the couch, but in the end he obediently sat.

"How did you know it was me?!" He nervously blurted into the silence. She smiled at him calmly, undisturbed by his apparent anxiety.

"You mean aside from the fact that your profile name is the same screen name you have used for everything since you were 10?" she responded. He mentally flogged himself for not realizing the connection, anyone who had known him for longer than a few minutes would realize the connection since he used the same name for everything. The wheels in his brain kept turning and he realized that if she was telling the truth, then she must have known who he was before she messaged him.

Either because she realized where his train of thought would lead him, or because she saw his eyes widen in surprise, she smiled warmly at him. "Do you really think I haven't noticed you lusting after me all these years?" She asked him. He supposed that there really wasn't any way she could have missed it, given that he had lusted after her for as long as he had lusted at all. When he said nothing in response she continued. "I have ignored it up until now, but it has been lonely since my husband left. Most of the guys I have met online have been losers. And I'll be honest, when I saw your picture I was impressed". He blushed in response. "Now are we going to do this or what? John will realize something is up if we don't make this quick, and I have other things to do today" she said.

When he said nothing to object she dropped to her knees in front of him and deftly freed his cock. She pounced on it the way a starving man would pounce on a morsel of food and he was frozen to inaction in surprise. Immediately shoving his cock so far into her mouth that she made an involuntary choking sound as his stiffening cock hit the back of her throat. He was concerned that his friend might hear something in the next room, but her mouth felt so good around his cock that he stopped caring what happened next and surrendered to the moment. He put his hand on the back of her head and shoved his cock deeper into her mouth, she again made a gagging sound as his cock forced its way inside of her, but made no protest to the rough handling. She slurped and sucked on his cock with the kind of mastery that one only has after countless years of experience can muster.

When he could take the suspense no more he lifted her to her feet, and then promptly bent her over the couch. Yanking her pants and panties down in one quick motion he exposed her pussy, already wet with her desire. Although he wanted to taste her, to touch her, to play with her pefect pussy, his lust drove him on and he wasted no time on thrusting his cock into her waiting hole. She bit her lip to hold back a moan as he slipped all the way inside of her. Her pussy was moist and warm and it accepted his cock without effort. The well used muscles in her cunt gripped and pulled at his cock, as it tried to grip the intruding member. He took hold of her hips pulling her roughly against him, his careless thrust making a wet smack as he bottomed out in her pussy and his balls slapped against her bare flesh. He quickly worked his way into a frenzy, slamming his cock into her with the wanton force born of heedless desire. He had never been with a woman like her, and although she was decades older than any woman he had been with, her pussy felt like a piece of heaven.

She stripped off her blouse, freeing her enormous breasts as she pushed herself up, providing herself with the leverage to push against his passionate thrusts. They worked in tandem, her thrusting back as he thrust forward, and the sound of their love making quickly filled the room. From the back of the house he could hear his the sounds of video game violence continue unabated. All at once she dropped down on the couch, covering her mouth with one of her hands to choke back the sound of her moans. A rhythmic series of pulses around his cock signaled her orgasm. But although she may have been, he wasn't done.

He flipped her over and commanded her to spread her legs, a command to which she obediently complied. She stretched her legs as far apart as she could, completely exposing her pussy before him. He took her in for a moment, her perfect breasts, clean shaven pussy, and a body toned by decades of hard work. Their eyes never broke from each other as she continued to wait, obediently, her legs spread for him. She moaned quietly, her small cry escaping her mouth before she had a chance to restrain it as his cock thrust its way back inside of her, and he smiled widely. Much of his desire had been sated by their earlier activity, providing him with the restraint with which to work slowly, taking his time to tease her, and draw out her second orgasm.

One of her hands slipped between her legs to find her clit, and she began to rub it furiously. With the combined stimulation of her hands and his cock she lasted only brief moments before succumbing to her pleasure again. As the waves washed over her she laid her head back upon the couch, her eyes all but rolling back into her head.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could be gone before his friend started to get suspicious. He knew he had to be quick now, and he pumped with furious intent. He did everything he could to tease out his orgasm as quickly as possible. He played with her breasts, picturing her full of his cum. She moaned and twisted under his touch, cumming several times under his brutal assault, but he ignored her sounds, focusing on her body, on the way her breasts bounced and swayed as his cock slammed into her.

"I am going to cum." he said breathlessly.

He took his cock out of her pussy, lamenting that he could not pump her full of cum the way he had envisioned, and she dropped to her knees in front of him. Just when he was worried that he would not be able to cum, stroking and pulling at his cock in quiet desperation, the sweet feeling of release flowed through him as cum exploded out of his cock and onto her waiting face. He tried to aim as much of his cum into her mouth, but it was difficult to aim, and some of it flowed down her cheeks and onto her breasts. Something felt primarily right about marking her this way, as though by cumming on her he was marking her as his property. He tried not to think about how she had taken care of him as a child, of how she was friends with his mom, all he could think about was how perfect her breasts were, how tight her pussy was, and how obediently she lapped up his cum.

In the end he couldn't say that he loved her, and he didn't really think that either of them were looking for love right now anyway. But, he thought as they gathered up their clothes and hurriedly got dressed, he was glad that he had found her on that dating site.

He dressed in a hurry and returned to his friend, hoping silently that his friend remained oblivious to the wafting smell of sex that followed him into the room...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
